Switched
by Anna4Tobias
Summary: Tris is a faction ambassador, and the instructor for transfer initiates. The last jumper, a boy in grey, might just catch her attention. She is all business. That is, until the quiet transfer becomes ill. Can she find out what he has before it's too late? Kind of like a Sickfic. FOUR'S initiation! Based off of "Four: A Divergent Collection"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ALRIGHT, PANSYCAKES! Just kidding! Anyways, this is a new story! It's called Switched! Basically: Tris is in Amar's place and Tobias is himself (durring Four's initiation!)**

**btw: Except for an extra conflict that affects Four, this is the most accurate account! Because I am one of the few that actually read ****_Four: A Divergent Collection._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!**

Switched

**A/N: characters from Tobias's initiation are still in his, vise versa with Tris. Uriah is the older brother. I know: There are a TON of changes!**

Chapter 1:

I wait by the net and wait for the first initiate to drop.

"I'll bet you it'll be one of my dauntless borns." Lauren says smirking at me. I sigh.

"Lauren, it's always one of them. No bet." I retort, turning toward the net so she won't see me roll my eyes.

Max is on the ledge telling the initiates that they will have to jump off a roof to get into dauntless. I remember two years ago when I was the first jumper. I came in first at the end of initiation.

I hear someone shout "go Zeke!"

Uriah and I are friends. Zeke is his little brother.

I hear a curse and shouting. Zeke hits the net, and I stick my hand out for him to grab.

He does and I pull him over the net onto the platform.

"Hey Tris!" He greets.

"Sup, Zeke." I retort.

"I win." Lauren says.

"Whatever."

More initiates fall through the hole and Lauren and I pull them out.

"I think we're done." Lauren says.

But then a body falls through the hole. Gray is all I see. The color of my former faction.

Shock crosses my face. I just look at the figure for a moment. Then I reach out. He takes my hand and allows me to haul him across.

I place him on his feet and look at him. He's tall and lanky. He's got dark brown hair and eyes of a such dark blue that they're almost black. He's handsome.

"Woah woah woah! Get it together Tris!" I think. This boy is my initiate.

"What's your name?" I ask the boy.

He looks at me, jaw clenched, and doesn't answer my question. I smile.

"You can pick a new one if you want." I offer.

He just continues to stare at me. Can he talk? I'm suddenly worried that the boy can't talk.

I let him go and turn to face all the other initiates.

"Alright, follow me." I say.

They shuffle after me. Lauren walks off. She will come back after dinner to take the dauntless born initiates to their dorms.

It is my job of take the initiates to the fear landscape room.

I walk up the stairs, checking over my shoulder occasionally. I'm curious too see if any of the initiates have a problem with heights. Will, in my initiate class does.

I turn completely around and continue up the stairs to the place I know so well, and observe the children.

The abnegation boy catches my attention for the second time today. He's a little pale. Obviously, he's scared of heights. He glances at me and I see shock cross his features. His look says he thinks I'm insane. I laugh quietly to myself and turn toward the front again.

"Alright, gather around." I say. "My name is Tris. Two years ago, I passed initiation with flying colors. Today, we are going to do a little self discovery." I tell them.

"What if I don't want to discover myself?" Zeke says cockily.

I stare at him with an intimidating glare, and he shuts up. He knows better than to mess with me.

"Behind this door is your first test of bravery. This simulation will make your worst fears come to life, and you will have to calm yourself enough to face the next obstacle, or face your fear."

The initiates look a little scared. I smile a little.

"Now, unlike the aptitude tests, you will be aware, and have your wits about you as you go through."

"How is that possible?" The Erudite transfer asked. "You don't know our worst fears."

That kid already annoys me.

"Eric, right?" He nods and I continue. "You're right. I don't know your fears." I hold up a simulation needle. "But this serum I'm going to inject you with stimulates the part of your brain that processes fear. So you will come up with the fears yourself, so to speak."

I gesture toward him. "Allow me to satisfy your Erudite curiosity." I say. "You get to go first."

"But-" Eric starts. I cut him off.

"But I am your instructor, and it is in your best interest to do as I say." I tell him smoothly.

He makes a point of taking his sweet time. I just look at the faces of my initiates. They are all watching Eric.

I stick the needle savagely into his neck. I hope it hurts.

Then, I steer him into the landscape room. I hook up to the wires and prepare to see his deepest fears.

Fire, failure, and his older brother are three fears that stick out to me of his twelve fears.

But the thing that disturbs me is not his lack of empathy that his fears show. It's the fact that he didn't move at all during any fear. He just stood there. That makes me jumpy. He is someone that the rest of the initiates should watch out for.

The rest of the initiates don't come close to Eric's time or number, and no one will. How do I know that? Because the Abnegation boy is the last to go.

Every time I came out to get another initiate to go, he would shrink back against the wall and try to be invisible.

I am kinder than most instructors, so I decided to let him go last. He deserves privacy to face his fears, and God knows what they will be.

I sigh a little as I walk out and see him standing there.

"Just you and me, Stiff." I say. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

He walks over to me and allows me to guide him by his elbow into the room. I notice how he doesn't even flinch as I inject him with the serum.

He stares at himself in the mirror and straightens up. I hook myself up to the program just as the simulation takes him.

His first fear is heights. I watch his heart rate rise slowly as he realizes that he must jump. His hands squeeze into fists, and he tilts and falls. It feels real to me, and I'm just watching. I shake my head a little, to clear my thoughts. I should know better than anyone that this is just a simulation.

His next fear is claustrophobia. I watch as his heart rate increases again, panic setting in. He is closed in a box. With a start, I realize it is the upstairs closet that is only in an Abnegation house. He is close to tears, and I feel like I might throw up.

This is not just a fear.

It is a memory.

"Think it through, Stiff!" I shout.

He stops trying to break out of the box, and I can see that he is trying to think of some way to get out.

He nudges a tool with his foot, and bends to pick it up. But the box moves with him, and he's close to panicking again. I close my eyes.

Then he shoves the crowbar in the bottom corner of the box, prying it apart.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he turns to face the next fear.

It's a table with a gun and a single bullet.

There is a plain faced woman sitting in a chair watching him. She just watches him with a look of acceptance.

He's supposed to shoot her. And she seems so Abnegation, just sitting there, letting him shoot her, the way they would.

"Who are you?" He asks.

Obviously, she doesn't answer him.

He swallows, and fumbles for the gun and bullet, then loads and fires the gun. He seems disturbed that he killed a person. Something tells me that this person was supposed to be an innocent. I shake my head to clear it and wait for his fourth fear.

There is a bright light, and at its edge, worn grey shoes pace back and forth.

Who is it? Who frequents this boy's nightmares?

Then an almost unrecognizable man steps into the light.

I know this person, I just know it, but who is he?

The boy obviously knows who this man is, though. I watch him slowly back up, his heart racing, as the man steps forward. A belt dangles from his hand. The boy eyes it with a terrified, yet unsurprised, expression.

I stare at the man. He is unrecognizable, but I have a feeling that I know him.

Then, the man multiplies, encircling my initiate, who is half way to a panic attack by now.

"This is for your own good." All the men say together, like a choir. The boy looks terrified. He wraps his arms around his head in a failing attempt to protect himself. My heart squeezes a little. No kid should deal with this.

The boy screams on the top of his lungs. It echos, and I'm frozen, watching.

The belts hit his back hard, and they almost echo.

I'm surprised at how nauseated I feel, watching this play out.

Then the man starts yelling.

"I will not have self-indulgent behavior in my house!" "I did not raise my son to be a liar!" And various other things.

Suddenly, I realize that this boy's father is Marcus Eaton, Abnegation's most influential counsel member. He's practically a leader.

And his son is afraid of him. He abused his son, Tobias. Tobias Eaton. Marcus and Tobias were my neighbors. They lived across the street. Tobias rarely left the house, and Marcus always said it was because he wasn't feeling well.

I should have known that he was lying. Well, now that I think about it, Marcus wasn't lying. We just assumed that Tobias was always ill, not that he couldn't move because of any damage inflicted on his back the night before. I should have known.

I notice Tobias's heart rate decrease. He's no longer screaming or panicking. Soon enough he is calm again, and I tap the screen to move to the next fear.

"There are no more fears. Please terminate the program"

What? I tap the screen again, expecting to move to another fear. But I get the same notice.

"But that's impossible!" I find myself arguing with a computer. "No, not impossible, just extremely rare." I say to myself. The same thing Tori said about my inconclusive aptitude test result.

I disconnect myself from the computer and walk into the fear landscape room. Tobias is crumpled on the floor, curled an hunched into himself. He must hear my footsteps because he seems to brace himself.

"That's it?" I ask incredulously. "That's all there is? Jeez, Stiff." I stop next to him and offer him my hand.

He takes it, and let's me pull him to his feet, but won't look at me. He must not like the fact that I saw his fears. I decide to try to make him feel better.

"We should come up with a better name for you." I say casually. "Something better than Stiff. Like Blade, or Killer, or something."

He glances at me when I say that, and I look at him. He looks vulnerable: his eyes wide with surprise.

"I wouldn't want to tell people my name either." I murmur quietly. He looks at his feet. "C'mon. Let's go get some food."


	2. Chapter 2

Switched

A/N: I know I said that my events are pretty accurate. They are, but I like to have some originality in my writing, so no need to tell me that I changed a chapter, because I KNOW! :D

Tris: Disclaimer: This Anna person doesn't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does.

Switched

Chapter 2

I walk Tobias down to the dining hall, and try to think of a good nickname for him. He's brave, and this name needs to reflect that.

Four fears is amazing. I used to have the lowest amount, with six, but he managed to beat me. He should be proud that he has only four fears.

Suddenly, I realize; that is his new nickname. Four. It will be good for him to be free from his past, and realize he has strength.

I walk him over to the initiates' table. He drops into an empty chair across from Eric. He looks a little sick, but I'm sure he's just recovering from his fears.

"Congratulations." I say. "You all made it out alive. You completed your first day of initiation with varying degrees of success." I eye Eric for a second, then my eyes flick back to to Tobias. He is staring at the table.

"None of you did as well as Four, over here, though." I continue, pointing at him. Then I turn and shout across the room, to Tori,

"Hey, Tori! Have you ever heard of someone having only four fears in their fear landscape?"

"The last I hears, the record was like seven, or eight, why?" She replies. I'm immediately offended.

"Hey! I have six fears! That's the record!" I shout.

"Oh, right!" She snickers.

"I've got a transfer over here with only four fears!"

She points to Tobias, and I nod.

"That's gotta be a new record!" She says.

I look down at Tobias, or Four, and smile a little. "Good job." I say. Then, I plop myself down into the only empty seat, which happens to be next to Four.

I start eating my meal and listen of the chatter around me. Even after two years, I am used to the quiet of the Abnegation.

"Jeez, Stiff," Eric says. "Looks like you're gonna be sick." He snickers, and so do the Candor boys. Sean and Sam, I think.

I glance at Four, and it indeed looks like he's ill. His face is so pale, it looks slightly green. I am about to ask him if he's okay, but Eric beats me to it, or so I thought.

"What's your real name again?" He raises an eyebrow. "Starts with an E...?" Four grimaces. This angers me, and I'm about to speak up, but it would make Four look weak.

Luckily, Four speaks up.

"My name is Four." He practically growls. "Call me 'Stiff' or any other name again, and you and I will have a problem."

I smirk a little. Four goes back to his food. The table is quiet, while all the other tables around us are loud and rowdy. Occasionally, an initiate will whisper to another, but most stay quiet.

All of a sudden, the chair next to me is shoved back, as Four gets up and practically bolts out the door, a hand clamped over his mouth. I see that Christina, one of my best friends, is looking at me. I leave to go after Four.

"Watch the others for me!" I shout over the noise. She nods wordlessly, and goes over and takes my seat. It's a rule that on the first day here, initiates cannot run around the compound without a member.

I burst through the door to the boys bathroom and hear him puking his guts out. Poor kid.

I walk over and knock on the only closed and locked stall.

"Four, are you alright?" I ask. I know it's silly to ask him if he's alright while he's violently sick, but I don't really know what to say.

"You know you're not supposed to be in here," Four croaks, before he gags again. My stomach wrenches for him. I hate being sick.

"Yeah, I know." I admit. "But we're not allowed to let the initiates wander around."

"Does it look like I'm up to wandering around?" Four moans.

"No, but rules are rules." I say.

"I guess you've got-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because he is vomiting again. My chest squeezes with sympathy.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't already taken a liking to Four. He reminds me of my old home, and not only has he faced his worst fears (one in reality too, I realize), but he also is getting the pleasure of being sick in front of an instructor.

"-A point." He gasps, breathing heavily. I hear the toilet flush, and the stall door opens.

Four looks... Sick. There's really no other description. His skin is covered in a sheen of sweat, his face is pale with a very small hint of green. His expression displays raw embarrassment and exhaustion.

He can barely stand. His body shudders. Quiet, yet guttural groans escape his lips every couple seconds. And his hands clutch at his belly.

"Four, I'm going to take you to the infirmary." I say. I start to guide him by his elbow, but he pulls away. For a second I think he's going to be sick again.

"No, I don't need a doctor." He says. He would have probably sounded and looked harsh when he said that if he wasn't so exhausted and weak.

"It's most likely the flu, or something." He groans, sagging against the wall. His eyes close. Then, his face contorts and he doubles over, one hand bracing the wall and the other clutching his abdomen, and moans.

I grip his shoulders and guide him to the stall. He doesn't resist. About ten seconds later he starts convulsing again, emptying his stomach.

I am actually surprised he's not dry-heaving yet. I rub soothing circles on his back, and sit there.

In about the middle of his back I feel a... Raised bump? Something. I follow the bump down. It's long. Like a keloid scar. With a start, I realize that is most likely exactly what it is.

I am brought back from my observations when I hear the toilet flush again, and Four starts struggling to get to his feet. I help him up, and start leading him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Four whispers. He still looks awful. He cannot stand on his own, so I'm kind of dragging him. He is hunched over, hugging his belly.

I really want to take him to the infirmary, but I have a feeling that would not go over well.

"Since you refused the infirmary, we're going to my apartment. I have a spare bedroom. You can stay there with me until you're better." I say.

I expect him to protest, and say crap about how it would be selfish of him to accept my offer. In all truth, he looks like he is considering it, but I think the fact that he feels awful is keeping him from protesting.

I've been sick a couple times, so I know what Four is feeling like right now. I'm sure his head hurts. All of his muscles probably ache. He is definitely clammy and exhausted. But most of all, he is probably focused on his exceedingly tender, burning, twisting, gurgling, quaking stomach.

When we reach my apartment, I unlock the door, and more or less drag him inside. I close and lock the door, and lead him toward the spare bedroom. I hardly ever use this room. Even when Christina spends the night, she usually sleeps in my room with me. What's the point of having a best girl friend over without talking until three in the morning?

I was so distracted, that I accidentally lead Four right into my counter.

"Sorry!" I exclaim, gently pulling him away from the edge of the counter.

"It's okay." He groans, rubbing his already tender stomach.

I get him situated in the guest room bed, and place my hand on his forehead. He's sweaty, but it's a cold sweat. He's cold and clammy

"I'm going to get some things to check your illness with, okay?" I murmur.

"Like what?" He whispers.

"You know, thermometer, stethoscope, and such." I say.

I'm not exactly sure what Four has. It seems exactly like the flu, except he doesn't have a fever. My guess would be food poisoning, but no one else got sick from what I've heard. All I know is that it's not contagious. So as long as he is is feeling better, he is at least watching the training tomorrow.

He fell asleep an hour ago, but I've been sitting here, watching him. He looks almost normal when he sleeps, except for his ghostly pale and sickly complexion, and the fact that he is curled up facing me, hugging his belly.

I hear a knock on the door and run out to answer it. When I open it, I put a finger to my lips.

It's Christina. She walks in and sits on my couch.

"Hey." I say. "How were the rest of the initiates?" I keep my voice low. I don't want to wake Four.

"Good," Christina replies softly. "How's... Uh... What's his name?"

"Four." I reply.

"Yeah, him." She says. "Wait a second. Is he the boy with only four fears?"

"Yes," I respond. "And uh, he's pretty sick. He was throwing up in the bathroom for a good half hour. Maybe forty minutes?"

"Oh, the poor kid." She sighs. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure. He doesn't have a temperature, so it's not the flu. But I'm not sure what it is."

"Then it's not contagious."

"No."

"Good luck." She says. "Tell him I hope he feels better soon."

"I will." Maybe an allergic reaction. I hope it's nothing serious.

**A/N: okay! Four getting sick is my change to the events. Of course, he'll be fine. He'll still come in first.**

**Any ideas on what Four should have? Possibly appendicitis? Let me know in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so here's chapter three. Please read the authors note at the bottom. I'm looking for ideas on what you think Tobias/Four has, so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Veronica Roth does**

Chapter 3:

The next morning when I wake, my clock reads 5:30 am. I roll over and try to get 45 more minutes of sleep. After a couple minutes, I give up and crawl out of bed to take a shower. I decide to check on Four first, because I worried about him. I don't know what he has, so I'm not sure if I should expect him to be better or not.

I open the door quietly and tiptoe in. If he's asleep, I don't want to wake him. He's fast asleep, which is good. I close the door. That kid just needs to rest.

I step into the shower, the water is a nice scalding. It loosens the knots in my muscles, which are a little sore.

I cut my shower short, and dress quickly. I run down to the transfer dormitory and bang on the doorframe. I have to wake up the kids. Training starts at 8:00.

"Wake up! Training starts at 8:00, sharp! Be there, or be Factionless!"

The kids get out of bed and start getting clothes. I walk over to an empty bed and open the clothes bin and grab items. Clothes, and the little bag of toiletries. I figure that four would want clothes. Then I walk briskly back to my apartment.

I set the clothes on the counter, grab a tall glass and fill it with filtered water.

I take the glass and clothes into the guest room and set them on the nightstand. Then I take a seat on the chair net to the bed and check the time. It's 6:35. I should wake him up and try to get him to eat something.

He is curled up facing away from me. I reach out and rub his back lightly, but firmly. It pops and he moans a little, rolling over.

His eyes flutter open, and he yawns. He seems surprised to see me sitting here. His blue eyes are round and soft. They make him look innocent, and young.

"Hey, Four," I murmur softly. "How did you sleep?"

He pushes himself into a sitting position, grimacing as he does so.

"Good." He says. "Thanks for letting me stay here." He offers me a weak smile.

I smile back. "You're quite welcome." I reply. "I brought you clothes and such. If you feel up to it, you can dress and come with me to training so you can at least see what you'll be doing."

"Really?" He asks. "Sure. Thanks." It seems like it's not physically possible for him to talk too loud.

"Okay. When you're done, come out to the kitchen, okay?"

"Okay."

I leave and head to the kitchen. Then I start to make breakfast. I usually go down to the dining hall, but I'm not going to leave Four here alone. I don't want to have to worry

I pour cereal and milk into a bowl, and pour some orange juice. Then I sit at my table and start eating.

The guest room door opens, and Four shuffles out, one hand holding the glass of water I set on the nightstand, while the other is pressed against his abdomen.

"Hey." I say, nonchalantly.

He nods in a greeting and places the glass of water on the table, before lowering himself carefully into the chair across from me. I can't help but think that the black clothes suit him better than gray. His dark blue eyes pop out more.

I get up and grab the thermometer from the counter, and place it under his tongue. When it beeps, I check it. It's the same, if not lower, than yesterday's reading. I sigh.

"What's wrong?" Four asks quietly.

"Can you tell me what you have been feeling physically?" I ask. "From when this first started yesterday, up to now?" He seems to think a minute, his hands covering his stomach, before answering.

**Tobias POV**

"I guess it was before the Choosing Ceremony." I start. "I assumed it was nerves. It kept getting worse, but I figured that I was just getting more and more nervous." I remember being completely focused on my choice, or lack thereof. By that point, I had no idea what faction I wanted.

"But it didn't go away after I chose. Instead, it was steadily getting worse. It wasn't really that bad, so I wasn't worried. I just figured my stomach was cramping up for some unknown reason." I thought that I was just hungry, or maybe that I was still nervous about something.

"On the train, I felt a little nauseated, but I'm scared of heights, and at that specific moment, I was looking out the opening of the train, and I saw how high up we were. So I thought nothing of it.

"On the roof, I felt really dizzy, but I was standing on the ledge looking down and wondering if all Dauntless were adrenaline junkies." She laughs, and I laugh too, but it shake my tender, aching stomach too much. I stop and take a deep breath, and press my palm to it. The heat from my hand makes me feel less like my stomach is about to burst.

"I landed in the net. You pulled me out and started talking to me. I didn't really hear what you said, except when you asked if I could talk. I would have answered, but I didn't know what you had wanted me to tell you." I was dizzy. But I was also distracted by her.

"I felt okay for my fear landscape, but after the simulation ended, and you were taking me to dinner, the pain was unmistakably worse. I knew I shouldn't eat if I wanted any chance of keeping the food already in my system." I remember the smell of the food made me want to gag. I was definitely ill by this point, or on my way there.

"I didn't really eat much. My stomach was churning and gurgling too much. Then, my stomach twisted in a really painful way, and I had to get out of there. So I went into the bathroom and was violently sick. I knew you would probably follow me, but at that moment, I didn't care. I felt so awful."

I remember that horrible feeling of nausea curling in my stomach. The twisting pang I felt just before I bolted out of the dining hall. I remember being terrified that I wouldn't find the bathroom, or that I'd go into the wrong one.

"Then I heard the door open" a round of painful gurgling hits my stomach and I moan a little and close my eyes, rubbing my hand across my belly to get them to stop. Tris can probably hear my stomach gurgling; it's pretty loud.

"After you asked if I was alright, and I said you shouldn't be in here, I had the urge to throw up again. Then I threw up in the middle of my sentence. It felt like I was in there for hours, emptying my stomach." It had felt like an eternity. My tummy hurt so much, it was unbelievable. I was sweating profoundly, and I was really cold, but my stomach was boiling.

"I was in so much pain. I can handle any pain you give me," I say. "Except stomach pain like I dealt with last night. That was so bad, I almost passed out."

"I believe you." Tris says quietly. She has a look of sympathy on her face, but for once, I don't mind. She can feel bad for my poor, rumbling, bursting tummy if she wants.

"Then I was telling you I didn't need a doctor and that it was probably just the flu. That's when my stomach burst. Or at least it felt as if it were bursting." I moan a little just remembering. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I've had the flu before, but nothing as bad as this.

"A sudden, exploding, boiling, bursting pain hit my stomach with enough intensity to have me doubling over in pain. You steered me to the toilet, and I knew that there would be no food for my body to expel. The acid tasted terrible coming up. My stomach was so coiled and wrenched into a tight, little ball, squeezing everything up and out." My belly gurgled again, and I folded my hands over it. The warmth always helps.

"Then we went back go your apartment. I could hardly stand, let alone walk. Then in your apartment, I walked into the edge of your counter. It dug into my abdomen, and you apologized like it was your fault." I laugh a little, and my stomach completely objects to the movement. Pain spreads through my entire belly and my chuckles turn info whimpers, much to my extreme embarrassment.

"Pain spread through my belly and I attempted to soothe it." It worked better than I though it would. "I fell asleep soon after and I didn't wake until you rubbed my back and popped it."

"Yeah sorry about that." Tris says.

"What? Don't be!" I say. "It was really sore, and you made some of the pressure fade."

"Oh, okay." She says.

"My stomach objects to movement of any kind right now." I moan, closing my eyes yet again. "Laughing hurts it. I can't bend without a spasm of pain and a round of painful gurgling."

I glance up at Tris. She looks like she feels sorry for me. "I feel like my stomach will burst at any moment. I almost feel..." What's that word?

"Bloated?" Tris asks. "Swollen?" I nod and groan as my stomach gurgles painfully, yet again.

**A/N: Tobias's POV! Yay! He's so sick though! ? Please review and tell me what you think Tobias has! Please use imagination. I want something more serious than the flu. ? Okay, go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! Here you go!**

**Just an FYI: all chapters are from Tris's POV unless specifically stated otherwise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four: a Divergent collection! Okay? Okay. Let's continue...**

Switched

Chapter 4

"I think you should eat something." I tell Four. He groans and lays his head on the table.

"Please don't mention food to me." He moans.

"Don't get me wrong," I say. "I'm just like you. When I'm sick, I don't eat anything. But That's not healthy." He moans in protest. "I won't make you eat much, okay?" I compromise.

"Fine." He agrees, lifting his head from the table and resting it in his hands.

"You need to drink too." I say, getting up. I walk into the kitchen to get something for him to eat. "What sounds good to you?"

"Nothing." He replies. He is sipping the water at least. I sigh.

"Okay well, what sounds the least nauseating?" I try again, leaning on the counter. He thinks it over before answering.

"Crackers." He rubs his eyes and watches me, while sipping his water.

I hop onto my counter; I'm too short to reach the crackers otherwise, and grab the crackers. He chuckles a little at my lack of height. I put a couple of them on a plate and bring them over.

"Try to eat all of them." I advise. He nods obediently and starts nibbling in the crackers. I go back to my cereal.

It's 7:40, and I'm putting away my dishes when someone starts banging on my door.

"Tris! What are you doing?!" Uriah screams. "It's 7:40! You are supposed to leave in five minutes! Get your ass out of bed!"

Four raises his eyebrows at me. "Do you usually have to be woken up in the morning?" He questions. I laugh, tell him no, and go answer the door.

"Jeez, Uri!" I say. "Just because I don't eat in the dining hall doesn't mean that I slept in." I never oversleep on work days.

"Well then, what are you doing?!" He pushes past me and looks around. His eyes land on Four, and he freezes. Then he laughs. "Woah, Tris! Didn't know you could be truly Dauntless."

I was so confused. What did he mean? "What? I don't understand." I say.

"You're not that innocent after all, are you?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and gestures to Four. Then what he was saying hits me like a ton of bricks.

"What the heck?!" I shout. "No! Of course not!" Four sips at his water and watches Uriah with a wary expression.

"Okay, okay!" Uriah says, surrendering. "I just assumed..."

"Well, you know what they say about assuming." I say hotly. Uriah nods and laughs a little. Then Four groans and lays his head on the table.

"Four?" I say softly. "Are you okay?"

"No." He moans. He sits up and stares at me. His face is sickly pale, and his body shakes. His hands are pressed against his gurgling stomach.

"You don't look so good, kid" Uriah comments, a concerned look dominating his features.

Four suddenly jumps up. "I think I'm going to be sick." He gasps. I point to the bathroom and he sprints toward it. I hear the door open and slam shut. Uriah turns to me.

"Hey, is that the same kid who ran out last night?" He asked. "After dinner ended, Christina asked me to help her with the initiates. She said you left with a sick transfer."

"Yeah." I reply.

"Is it true that he only has four fears?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do with him? Training starts soon." Uriah says.

"He wants to come. I figured since whatever he has isn't contagious, he could at least watch." I say.

"It's not the flu?"

"No."

The bathroom door opens and Four emerges. He's walking on his own, so I assume that's a little better. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes. I take his glass to the kitchen and put it in the dishwasher.

"You don't have to come with me today. You can stay here." I offer.

"No, no." Four says hurriedly "I want to come." I sigh a little.

"If that's what you really want." I say.

"See you around, Tris." Uriah says. "Take care of yourself, Four." Four nods in reply.

I check my watch. 7:50.

"Okay, Four. Lets go." I say. He follows me out the door. We walk without speaking, until we near the training room.

"I want you to promise me that if you do decide to participate, that you will be careful and only do what you can handle."

"Alright, I'll be careful." Four promises. When we open fm the door, I see Christina finishing with setting up the training room.

"Oh, Christina! Thanks for doing that for me." She turns and smiles at me."

"Oh sure. It was no problem. It's just that at 7:40, you weren't here yet, so I set up for you." Her gaze shifts to Four. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better." He says. "Nauseated."

"We'll, go easy on yourself, okay?" She says.

"Okay." He agrees.

**Tobias POV**

The other initiates come at 8:00. Some are laughing, while others are looking around the training room with a look of curiosity. It smells like dust and sweat, and it makes my stomach twist.

The initiates are starring at me, gawking. I avoid their looks and go stand at the end of the line. Tris is telling us or them, rather, that they are going to learn how to shoot a gun, then how to win a fight.

She walks down the line, handing out guns. When she gets to me, she presses the gun into my hands with a look that clearly says "be careful".

"The goal is to hit the center of your target." She says. "You won't hit it the first try, so don't worry." She turns and aims her gun and shoots. It hits the center. "Okay, your turn." She says.

I face my target. The gun is heavy and feels unsafe in my hands. I inhale deep into my gut, which hurts terribly, aim, and fire. The kickback of the gun jerks my body back, and my stomach gurgles. My bullet hits the outer edge of the target. I smile a little. I'm the first to hit the target.

I feel a surge of power. Maybe I will succeed here. I realize that I have to tense my body up to keep the recoil from affecting me. I tense the muscles in my stomach and shoot the gun over and over, until I hit the center. I'm better at this than I thought.

After I have hit the target center more times than I can count, without missing, and I run out of bullets, I stop shooting. My stomach is aching relentlessly from tensing the muscles, and I wince.

Tris is walking around, instructing the other kids on how to shoot. I feel a fierce pleasure when I see that Eric hasn't hit near the center yet.

**Tris POV**

I walk around and help initiates. The single Amity transfer, Mia, needs the most help. (A/N: just so you know, there was an Amity transfer in Four's initiate class named Mia. [pg. 41!] I'm not making this up!) She struggles with the gun's recoil, just like I did, when I was learning. I help her plant her feet and keep a tense body while she shoots.

Every couple minutes I find myself watching Four. I expect him to struggle. Not because he's weak, but because he's sick, and in pain.

He's excelling though, much to my surprise, and pleasure. I want him to succeed. There is no doubt in my mind that he'll make it into Dauntless. Even if he completely fails the combat portion of stage one, he won't get last place.

"What is the Stiff doing?" Eric asks me, gesturing to Four.

I look over at Four, and see him leaning against the wall, eyes closed. I am glad he's doing this; he really shouldn't be here. But I know Eric expects me to do something. He doesn't know how sick Four is, he just knows that he was gone last night.

So I walk over and study his board. Only five holes in his target. I pick up his gun, which he had set on the table beside him, and open the chamber to see how many bullets he has left.

It's empty. He must have just been able to hit the bulls-eye every time after five. That is amazing. I walk back over to Eric and wait for him to protest. When he starts of complain, I cut him off.

"Get back to me when you hit the center of your target after five tries, and hit it continually." I say. "Seriously, guys! Worry about yourself and whether you will be getting into Dauntless!"

**Tobias POV**

My lower back hurts. I don't feel good at all. Why did I come here? I could be sleeping instead. The fact that I've already hit the center multiple times proves that I could leave. Tris would probably encourage it.

The pain in my stomach is getting worse, if that's even possible. I place the gun, with the safety on, on the table near me, and lean against the wall, closing my eyes. I let my mind wander as the initiates continue shooting. I think I'm drifting off.I'm brought back to reality when a sudden painful, twisting cramp hits my abdomen. I'm going to be sick. I rush out the doors and down the hall, to the first bathroom I see.

I lock the stall and bend over the toilet and gag, my body convulsing, but nothing comes up. Dry-heaves. This is almost worse. No matter how much my belly squeezes, clenches, twists or coils, nothing comes up. It's horrible. I didn't think I could feel worse than I did last night, but now, it's all I can do to not pass out.

I don't know how long I have been in here for, but I do know that I'm still in here for three reasons.

One, I am too dizzy to move. Two, even if I weren't dizzy, I probably would still be sitting here because I can hardly move without immobilizing pain spreading from my lower right abdomen all throughout my belly.

And three, the pain is bad enough that I'm actually crying. Not sobbing or anything like that. Just whimpers and tears. But that is a show of weakness just the same.

So here I sit. I really want to just, I don't know, sink into oblivion, or something. Anything to escape this pain.

**A/N: I finally decided on what sickness Four has! Thanks for reviewing! I did research on the illness, so I would know what symptoms to give him. More symptoms will show up! Okay, review PLEASE! ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Switched

**A/N: I am cruel. I'm going to make Four get the worst of this illness. Don't panic! He won't die.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent *sobs uncontrollably***

Chapter 5

**Tris POV**

Four ran out an hour ago. The initiates just left for lunch, and he's not back yet. I hope that he went somewhere to sleep, like the infirmary, but, knowing Four, he's probably sick.

I walk out and head towards the bathrooms. I don't hear anything. Where is he? I peek under each stall and at the end, I see a body in black curled up against the wall. It must be Four. I crawl under the door and sure enough it's Four. He's asleep, and I can't move him. I unlock the stall and leave to find someone to help me. I run into the cafeteria.

Will and Christina are sitting at our usual table, talking. They are a couple now. I'm about to get their attention when Zeke comes running up to me.

"Tris!" He sounds breathless.

"What? What's wrong Zeke?" I ask.

"There's a kid passed out on the floor in the bathroom." He says. "I just though you should know"

"I know." I say, frowning.

"Oh." Zeke says. "Is it the transfer Uriah told me about?"

"Yeah." Soon, Four was going to be known as "the sick kid", rather than "the initiate with only four fears".

"Will." I say. He looks up.

"What's up, Tris?" He asks lightly.

"I need your help with something." I say, hoping he doesn't hear the concerned urgency in my voice. Christina gives me a suspicious look.

"Sure." Will says. "Now?" I nod, and he gets up and follows me. I lead him to the boys' bathroom and he raises an eyebrow.

"Tris? Something you need to tell me?" He jokes.

"No." I say. "One of my transfers is sick and he's passed out in here. I need you to carry him."

"Oh. Okay." Will replies.

I lead him to the last stall and nudge the door open. Four is still there. I take note on how pale he is.

"Wow, he looks... Bad." Will says after a couple seconds. He bends down and lifts Four off the ground. "Okay, let's go." He says.

I lead him the back way to my apartment to avoid people. Four doesn't need anymore reasons for embarrassment later. When we reach my apartment, I lead Will to the guest bedroom. The bed is made; the covers pulled tight and smooth. Of course Four made the bed. I shake my head a little. I pull the covers back and Will lays Four on the bed.

"So this is the sick transfer, huh?" Will says. "Christina told me about him. He really has four fears?"

"Yeah." I say.

"That's really amazing." He says. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Sure." I reply. "I'll see you around."

Will left, and I decided to organize my apartment. I have a habit of leaving clothes on the floor. Still, I'm more organized than my friends. I start laundry, then go sit on the other side of the bed where Four is sleeping. I place my hand on his forehead, and sigh. He's feverishly hot now. I brush his cheek.

"Four?" I whisper. He moans and opens his eyes.

"Hey, Tris." He mumbles, quietly.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, softly. He stares at me like I should know.

"My stomach hurts." He says in a deadpan manner I almost laugh at how obvious his voice sounds.

"Well obviously." I say. "I mean, is it any better?" He shakes his head.

"Worse." He moans, clutching his lower abdomen. A nagging feeling rises in me. This isn't the flu. It's something else. Otherwise, he would be getting better instead of worse.

"Where does it hurt?" I say, gently.

He gestures to his right side. I probe the right side of his stomach starting from his ribcage and working my way down. When I get to about the middle of his bellybutton and waist, he shrinks away and whimpers. Now I have a better idea of what Four has. And it's definitely not the flu.

"I really don't want to do this," I say. "But I need to know for sure that I know what is wrong. I'm going to press lightly, okay?"

"Do I have a choice?" He whispers. I sigh a little.

"No, not really." At the same time I say this, I press on his bloated belly. He gasps in pain and his breathing quickens. His stomach muscles tighten under my hand. I I lift my palm. His face contorts in pain.

"Ugh, ow, ow, ow!" He says loudly, practically panting, while tears fill his eyes. He rolls onto his side, into the fetal position and wraps his arms tightly around his belly.

**Tobias POV**

"I really don't want to do this," She say. "But I need to know for sure that I know what is wrong. I'm going to press lightly, okay?" No. Don't. Please, just don't touch it.

"Do I have a choice?" I whisper. This is going to hurt really bad. I can just tell. She sighs.

"No, not really." I hardly hear her because she is pressing down on my poor, painfully bloated belly. I gasp in pain and my breathing quickens. My stomach feels like it's full to the point of bursting. There is so much pressure and pain.

She lifts her palm. Now the pain is worse, as the insides she was pressing on rush back into place; up against the wall of my abdomen. Its an exploding, burning pain. My face contorts.

"Ugh, ow, ow, ow!" I exclaim involuntarily, breathing hard. My stomach rolls angrily, and I groan, rolling onto my side I curl into the fetal position and wrap my arms tightly around my distended belly.

"Sorry!" Tris is saying. She repeats the words over and over as I lay here; my swollen stomach far from settled. She brushes my cheek and murmurs soothing words to me. Then my stomach lets out a massive moan. I stumble out of bed and make a mad dash for the bathroom.

Just like last time, my body has nothing to expel. For once the throbbing and extreme tenderness in my lower right abdomen is overshadowed by the rumbling, clenching, bursting sensation around my navel.

Tris is with me, rubbing soothing circles on my back while I sit here and try not to cry or pass out. When I'm done heaving, I lean back against her and press my hands to my tender stomach.

"Four, we are going to the hospital in Erudite right now." She sounds serious and really worried.

"What's wrong with me?" I whisper.

"You have appendicitis." She says.

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I had to read into this illness to give you the full effect. REVIEW! :D**


End file.
